fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki
Here we have all of the Dan-Ball fanart that ! If you have any questions please ask: *ZoshiX (ZX) - Wiki creator and bureaucrat. *Ludicrine (LD) - Wiki administrator. *DMSwordsmaster (DMS) - Wiki administrator. *HankGuideDude (HGD) - Wiki administrator. *Waddle D33 - Wiki administrator. About the Wiki Ha55ii and friends created the world of Dan-Ball! Now you can expand it with your fan art, predictions, and whatever you come up with! Post your fanon and ideas for Dan-Ball games, explore the wide world of LDZX corps, have some pet quality time, or uncover secrets regarding the mysterious Kuipter. Have a great time! Click here to see on the wiki. Important Wiki Rules and Notes As this is a fan wiki, you have all rights to create pages. However, you may not post pages pertaining to Corporations without their immediate consent. Also note that there will be BUSINESS RIVALRY. You have been warned. Please do not post images that may cause seizures. There have been problems with this lately. The raeg face on this wiki is something some people use to express anger. However, posting raeg faces in large quantities will be considered spam. You have been warned. ZX (Talk) 02:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) LOOK AT THIS PAGE: IMPORTANT STUFF LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The Featured Pet Coming soon. Pet to be added soon. The Featured Article The Playgrounds All ye who are strong in heart and ready for a story like no other, look no further! The Playgrounds is a story written by DMS and with initial idea and some edits by LD. As David's dysfunctional pet family falls apart, LD's young pet Stompy gets into the mix and becomes involved with racism, hatred, attacks, rape, and eventually murder. Starring DMS, LD, and David on an investigation side plot, this story will have you following the characters between every twist and turn- and choosing whose side you truly are on. Warning- This story may very well be inappropriate due to its graphic nature. The Polls Should Ludicrine be a bureaucrat? Yes No HELC NO I wand be burocrat! (I mean, ZoshiX disappeared again, so...) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, I didn't vote at all. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) What should happen to DMSwordsmaster? Remove adminship Remove adminship and ban Nothing Continously vandalising User:Caagr98 and removing User:Caagr98/Trolland, renaming Caagr98 to Caagr, and banning Caagr98 for testing the same thing. He showed me the button... He has also done some of these against User:Poisonshot and User:TheFanMaster. Find something he hasn't done. News In order of most recent news, (Top: Newest, Bottom: Oldest.) ---- Hello everyone. You know that in Kirby Mass Attack, Dark Matter is the true final boss? And it has the Swordsman form? And it looks even more badass then the one in KD2? I think its time... for an upgrade. Heheheh....HAHAHAHAH!!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I thought the Final Boss was Necro-what's his name. Kirby Wiki says that Dark Matter was the Final Boss of Kirby Master, which is some sort of RPG minigame. And have you ever realized that Drawcia has a resemblance to Dark Matters? .O LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :She's my b/tch. Dur KIDDING. Yeah, I've noticed. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- BLUH... BUSY... NEED BREAK... I won't be doing much but I'll occasionally check in until I can get back. (ironically, should be when school starts) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :In other news, leave me a message on my talk page for a complimentary pet. First come, first served. Everyone will get one, except for me. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- It seems that I won't be here from 814 to 826 or later, hence of an upcoming math exam. A note to all admins/ops, make sure everything's are up to date (this includes you too, DMS). That is all for now.... 10:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have failed miserably at returning at the proper time and therefore will be on an extended break. Also I'm deleting the Protopatch thing cuz I have no ideas for it. However, complementary pets will be up for grabs when I return. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- I won't be active for most of August either. :/ Nobody steal my pets please. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 21:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that starting July 29th, I will be on vacation for 3 weeks straight. I may or may not come to FB, depending on the Internet availibility there. If I don't come online, I just want to say that please don't confiscate my pets. ---- Continuing my extended break thingy on about 7/28. My pets ARE NOT TO BE CONFISCATED. When I return (If I return at the proper time), every big editor on the wiki will receive a complimentary pet and a ProtoPatch. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chat has been enabled! To join, click ! Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 18:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leaving for about a month starting tomorrow. Lotsa vacations and camping and such BLARGH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Fan-Ball Wiki MAY or MAY NOT shut down, according to the Bill S.978 (see here). 14:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) GOD DAMNIT CONGRESS. Wait, that's gaming streaming, like in videos. Not wikis. So we MIGHT be safe.... DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh, typical Congress, no surprises here. Then again, only 4 percent of bills become laws, so I'm too worried about this just yet. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 18:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Take action here: OPPOSE THE PROTECT IP ACT. Every help is needed. 10:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- 623 is long over. No more kneeling. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- 09:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi. I am going to be inactive this week due to an awesome vacation with my school and crutch complications. Afterwords, my time on this Wiki will be ridiculously random due to summer. Thanks guys, and please don't confiscate my pets! .,C LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You gave a reason, so we have no need to. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- 623.... That is all.... 13:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) MOTHERF/CKING KNEEL FOR HIM MOTHERF/CKERS. >:O) DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Kneels. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh hi. Done with the final part of the project I was talking about. Thanks for the use of the following images from this wiki: *Purple Smiley Tree in stub template *Saddus *Rotabom *Bleedot (Jig Form) *Shinold *Jaquib *Rex *Blarg *Jangala (Robot) As much as I would like to show you the carp job I did, it has a picture of me in it, so bluh to that. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred Today's my birthday! KNEEL. >:o) DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tomorrow's my birthday. MOTHERF/CKING KNEEL, MOTHERF/CKER. >:o) DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Due to a serious fight between me and ZoshiX, admins CANNOT BLOCK RANDOMLY UNLESS THEY HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON. Any admins that block a user just because of something stupid, such as a silly joke or an insult, will be reported to Wikia Central and potentially have their adminship revoked. YES LUDICRINE, THIS MEANS YOU. FIND ANOTHER WAY TO QUELL RAEG. Ahem. This has gotta stop. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :When did I raeg ban someone besides myself? -LD A better option would just be to read this. {C} Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 11:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- If you received a warning from me regarding a pet acting strangely, that means that they are in danger of running away! It is recommended to reassure them that you care about them. Note that these are NOT advertisements. If a pet runs away, they will either run to another user and live there or go back to the Adoption Center where they will refuse to be adopted by you. Take good care of your pets! {C}-LD Bluh. There's a part two to the game project. I need to make a PowerPoint. Wish me luck! -LD OK! We've found out how to fix the NV Glitch. Tell an admin to re-name the picture. He will do so, and the image will update. HOWEVER, you CANNOT change it back to its original name, or it will glitch again. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- WE'RE BEING F/CKING INVADED BY AO ONI. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- TO ANY OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY WONDER WHERE THE RAEG FACE AND O FACE COME FROM, GO HERE!! (O-Face, :44, Raeg Face, :50) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Note the new wiki theme, called KUIPT3R 0V3RL0AD. See The Kuipter Files for info about this. -ZX Thanks to Caagr98 for the animated gif. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Things to be Done *None currently. Just basic wiki cleanup and improvement. Colors For a list of main color names for your fan art - Links Affiliates *Dan-Ball Wiki The Site that Started it All *Dan-Ball Category:Browse